moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignacia Honorem
Identity Name: Ignacia Dawnclash Name Meaning: The Honorable Flame Age: 999 Race: High Elf [ Quel’Dorei ] Birthplace: Eversong Woods, Quel’Thalas Languages Known: Thalassian Darnassian Common Dwarvish Entish Orcish Draconic Description Personality: Chilly and resigned, not one you’ll find amongst a crowd of people enjoying the center of attention. Work Ethic: Eternal. Once tasked with something, Ignacia is likely to continue with the task until it is exhausted. Physical: Short cut blonde hair hangs loose about her temples, curling beneath her ears to reveal a scarred, worn face. Chilly blue eyes, set narrowly within their sockets, watch hawkishly over the knights amoung which they've sought solace for so long. A burn mark reaching from just under the left eye , running towards her left nostril and ending under her left eye leaves a harrowing memory of a tough decision. A true warrior amoungst elves, she stands stalwart among others, despite her slim frame. There's something vague about her, perhaps it's her painful past or perhaps it's simply a feeling of Apathy that hangs about her shoulders. But nonetheless, people tend to try to get her to train their off-spring, while trying to hide from her History Brief: Raised in the lap of nobility, all of her needs were met as a child. Most of her wants too. She had the servitude of servants and mages, to keep her safe, educated and happy. Her time was spent with lessons, frolicking in a garden, enjoying the company of numerous animal companions and the adoration of her parents as the eldest girl child. And the only one of five to ever show light-based abilities. This cast her in a different light later on, when most of her siblings went on to become Magisters. When she came of age, her formal training as a paladin began. She was taught by her fathers knights to learn the way of the sword, hammer and shield. All for the glory of the Sunwell. Tournaments and trials pushed her to the limit at a young age and after some obstinence she grew to enjoy it. In adolescence, however, she was promised in marriage to Martenal Dawnfury. Something that was detested, but over time accepted. Their courtship was adored and their joining splendid. Ignacia gave to him two children. The birth of the girls changed everything. While Ignacia was still recovering, they were stolen away to Dawnfury Isle, away from her home in Eversong Proper. When she came in pursuit of them, she found that Martenal [ A secret fel user ] had been experimenting upon them. Succeeding in the corruption of one. Ignacia came upon her husband and killed him for his deeds. Shortly after leaving the twins in the company of her Brother-In-law Galen. He would raise them into their adulthood while Ignacia went into exile. The coming hundreds of years found Ignacia in the company of Aellandiel Sunheart, a notable craftsman among their people, with whom she would have four more children. But over time the two would grow distant and at Ignacia’s hand they would end. Aellandiel being left to raise the children on his own, long after they had come into their own. Ignacia once more travels, only this time returning to the Sunwell to begin mounting her efforts with the Sun Knights. This act of service would keep her well and good set apart from others. A hundred years pass before society sees the elven woman again. This time in the company of the Highguard. Shortly after coming to terms with them, Ignacia finds her first children and then her second litter already in service to the high elves of the silver covenant, with one getting married shortly after. An unfortunate event would cause a rift between the two that would never fully heal. The fissure grew larger as her second eldest offspring would fall to corruption. Her eldest would lose her own spouse untimely, and Galen would reveal himself as having fallen in love with her. Through a series of tumultuous events, Galen would once more vanish into oblivion leaving the family in shock. Ignacia beginning her descent into a maddening state of depression that was kept well hidden for a while. She began to seek company with a variety of people, most of her time however was spent encouraging her ex husband, Aellandiel, with whom she maintains a close friendship to aid in the restoration of Dawnfury Isle. They succeed and brilliantly so. Until the legion came, things seemed to be going right. The legion’s coming found Ignacia once more on the front line with her knights. Calling down the sun to aid them, they followed the Highguard’s forces to Stormheim. Wherein Ignacia met quite a few people who would start to change her life from the dulldrum of madness to a brighter state. However, these people would soon be taken from her for a variety of reasons and once more she plunged. Life only got worse for Ignacia after that. The high elf lost five of her children to the legion, with the sixth being considered all but dead to her. Her home was destroyed in an outlying legion strike. Dawnfury Isle was little more than a crater. The sun knights protecting it were also lost. Aellandiel survived and rebuilt his home for he and his new wife. But Ignacia found nothing to hold onto. The following months were filled with a slow creeping numbness over taking her. She lost hope, and resigned herself to martial duty to keep her aging mind in check. Nightmares and fear started to creep into her heart and mind. With these in tow, she worked diligently to squash all ability to engage in anything remotely hopeful in an effort to keep from losing more. At the snapping point, Ignacia’s way of life disintegrated. After a lengthy time of silence. Ignacia quietly left the company of the Highguard elves in favor of seeking out a new start to the north. Wherein she remained fir sine time. Allowing but a tiny flame of hope to exist in her new acts of service. The war on the broken shore would find Ignacia once more returning to the Highguard's Company. Joining in with the remnants of her Sun Knights, Ignacia reforged their broken sanctum. Along the way she participated in such battles as the Tomb of Sargeras and met such friends as Elevia Highblade and Liadrana Sunherald. Following the Legion's defeat, Ignacia took her knights from the Isle of the Sunwell; their greatest enemy had been vanquished. The group takes sanctuary along side The Hellstriders, an organization of Hunters also formed to Combat the Legion. Together they make their way in a world that almost seems foreign to them. These days, Ignacia questions her path, spending many long hours, meditating in the sun's warmth. Strengths - Weaknesses - Biases Weakness: Ignacia secretly cares. As of late she dislikes that she does even that. There is a deep maternal instinct to the woman. She has little care for her personal safety and will put herself on the line needlessly, sometimes, to protect others. Strengths: A very dedicated person whose loyalties are deep when she chooses to give them. Biases: Ignacia is no friend to Demon Hunters. Actively hostile against them she will sooner leave them to rot than accept their help. She is not fond of the undead, but has come to terms with some of them. Unique Qualities Quirks: Ignacia is allergic to sheep. Wool will cause her to break out in a rash. She also detests the banana fruit and will gladly hurl all mushrooms into the sun. Ailments: Ignacia’s body is covered in a myriad of lightning-based scars. Following an incident that almost took her life, her armor had at one point fused with her flesh. She lacks feeling in some areas. Her left eye is an enchanted stone that was illusion ed to look like the real one. She sees partially in hues of blue. Hobbies: Armor crafting, Painting. Reading. Training Dragonhawks for Extraction maneuvers. Influences Averagus Manawhisper - Minor Influence - Former Relationship - Living - Although Ignacia chose by her own hand to move on from one of her fellow Sun Knights, she was affected by it. She cares greatly for the man who helped her to remember who she was following a legion-caused accident. The Elf Wishes she had more time with him to develop a bond, and still holds him in high regard. Aellandiel Sunheart - Minor Influence - Former Relationship - Living - The Sun Knight endures / enjoys a strong relationship with her second husband. The two are very close friends, Aellandiel was the father of four of her children, and although they are now deceased, her dedication to her former mate has not dwindled. Aellandiel is one of the few people that understands Ignacia, and one of a handful she would lay her life down for without a second thought. Martenal Dawnfury - Minor Influence / Past Major Influence - Former Relationship / Enemy - Deceased - The father of her twins, Allarenya and Ellarenya, Martenal was an arranged marriage that ended in death. He was found to have experimented on her children in infancy and corrupted one. For this Ignacia killed him shortly after her children were born, gaining her exile from her husbands house. Hailos the Azure - Major Influence - Lover / Mentor - Deceased - The details of this are with-held. Rest assured it was tragic and she is still heartbroken, hundreds of years later. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Paladins Category:Knights